Talk:Gwen
Split Complete Done, the only piece of information that did not move to another section was the large image of text of Gwen meeting her mother in the Underworld. Seeing how it was already typed up in the Post-Searing article it was no longer needed. --Kilaelya 23:21, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Gwen - a new hero in GW:EN ? What if Gwen shows up in GW:EN as a new hero ? Monk maybe, or Elementalist ... --Aozora 16:06, 25 June 2007 (CDT) : Mesmer, its been announced that she likes what the mesmer class wears =). but yeah I'd love to have her on my team lol. The Gates Assassin 16:10, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :: I wonder if she still jumps around you healing you with the flute ;) --Aozora 16:15, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::That could be possible...maybe another try to make the Mesmer class more interesting for the people...the paradox in this idea is that real-player mesmers would get harder into a pug^^ -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 16:20, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :::The role of Mesmer is just something that doesn't suit in PvE world. No matter how much they buff Mesmers, people generally speaking still don't like them ... It's just annoying, all those Mesmer mobs everywhere getting buffed ... --Aozora 16:34, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :::::She is gonna be an assassin. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 15:58, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::So. I'm playing Mesmer and only Mesmer since i've began and it's my only character. When i see my gf struggling with an ele to beat parts where i just hex/interrupt/shutdown/whatever mobs to death, i can't imagine how awesome it is to be a Mesmer ^^ And before you ask what is there that Mesmers can do, i'll ask you, is there anything thay CANNOT do? ^^ --Rotfl Mao 03:08, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Deal massive amounts of AoE damage, tank, heal allies, or remove conditions? 03:20, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::They can't buff allies or cause that many conditions either, although they can spread existing conditions. -- Gordon Ecker 03:29, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::E-Surge builds(afair), Distortion(+illusion of weakness?+symphatetic visage?+physical/elemental resistance?)... yeah, they can't really heal, unless you use signet of illusions to cast monks spells^^ And no condition removal, sigh^^ They can do quite a lot i think--Rotfl Mao 05:37, 20 July 2007 (CDT) (reset)80 AoE isn't exactly massive, and anyone can do anything with a secondary... But yes, I'd agree that they're one of the most versatile offensive classes, though not the most powerful. Couldn't resist providing some opposition though. :P 13:30, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Well, but Mesmer istn't the only class that can't tank, heal or rc^^ but he' the best - well, lets say the most efficient - interrupter. and i also think gwen will be one as mentioned. that would also suit to the other five classes of cynn, mhenlo, aidan, eve and devona -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 20:02, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Mesmers don't have the best interrupts, rangers do. sure there is the time for the arrow to reach but can mesmers cause daze? i think not and if your party is working properly, any speller that is dazed is stuffed. Sigh, so now we know from the GW:EN Manual on guildwars.com that Gwen's just a normal mesmer hero. Kind of a letdown. Guess we aren't going to see her as a demonic pyromancer any longer.. Nitroshockwave 01:55, 23 August 2007 (CDT) trivia wrong? ashes ashes you all fall down isnt in ring o ring o roses, im pretty sure its from REM's bad day... in the nursery rhyme its a tissue a tissue we all fall down--80.42.168.208 04:59, 27 June 2007 (CDT)--80.42.168.208 04:59, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeah... no. Ashes ashes we all fall down is the american words, and thus is what REM used. -Auron 05:05, 27 June 2007 (CDT) gwen screen? http://gw.gamona.de/gallerie/bilder/Eye_of_the_North_Screenshots/gwen-scr006-lrg.jpg compare this to the pic from the magazine => same haircut, same haircolor, ~same clothes 84.146.154.228 10:09, 28 June 2007 (CDT) yeah i noticed that —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.174.164.177 ( ) }. :Yeah, it looks like Gwen's going to be a hero or mission NPC, apparently an Elementalist or Mesmer. -- Gordon Ecker 21:22, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Dang, and I thought Giant Needle Spiders were annoying already. That's just... ... ... evil --Gimmethegepgun 21:34, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Chakram? Seems Mesmerish. -- Dashface 03:01, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, but she's also holding an Air Wand, and we know how much she loves fire :D. -- Gordon Ecker 03:24, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::::She's a fast cast air ele! --Heelz 03:37, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :::::The outfit seems Mesmerish (those small gloves, boots, the whole thing) and the off-hand is, like Dashface said, a Chakram. Qwen being an Elementalist would be absurd, why on earth would she use AIR MAGIC weapon (and the outfit isn't Elementalist like at all)? And I thought she liked FIRE MAGIC more. I think she will be Mesmer, because it could be a nice try from ANet to make people play that class more ... I don't think Mesmer will be popular at all no matter how they buff it ^^ --Aozora 18:42, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Were she a hero, I wonder if one of her armour "upgrades" will be a re-tailored version of her early Prophecies outfit, cape and all? --Valentein 10:58, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I wouldn't really rely on the weaponry to assume professions, because, as we all very well know, on the Hamstorm build on the original cover, the idiot is using a bow for no apparent reason. I think she looks like a mesmer, particularly since there isn't any bare skin below the upper torso, which is a key requirement for female ele armor :/ --Gimmethegepgun 11:02, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Hey! That's only true for 2/3 of Elementalist sets. At least Elementalist's worst offenders, such as the Ascalon and Elite Sunspear sets, still have something to hold everything in place, unlike Mesmer Krytan armor, which seems to prevent accidental exposure with the unreliable combination of gravity, starch, a sheer body stocking and the honor system. Anyway, the neckline of the outfit in the screenshot resembles the neckline of Elementalist Vabbian armor, however tights and long leather boots are common in Mesmer armor, and, overall, it looks more like a Mesmer outfit. -- Gordon Ecker 18:15, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yeah, i overlooked her in the film at this part 0o. yes, she's fast cast air ele^^ (thats an air an not a fire staff ;) ), she looks mesmerish and i'd say she's casting like a mesmer. yayyy -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 20:06, 21 July 2007 (CDT) As Gimmethegepgun pointed out, you can't rely on the weaponry for anything. Pyre Fierceshot and Livia were shown wielding fire wands and shields in the screenshots. Capcom 16:40, 24 July 2007 (CDT) gwen PROBABLY a mesmer read the latest gaile talk http://gw.gamona.de/news/content/gg0707.jpg 84.146.159.43 05:48, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :Nooo... Gaile say she looks like a -- (talk) Tomoko 13:55, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Protect? I think we should protect this. It's quite complete, and it is the target of extreme vandalism (see the Gwen, Thom, and Rurik story so commonly put on here). — Blastedt 12:26, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :Yes, this page is one of the favorites amongst vandals, but we should be careful not to over-protect. This page is not vital for navigation through this wiki like the frontpage, so it should only be protected if there's a very strong support for that. With the upcoming releases of GW:EN and the Bonus Mission Pack there's likely to be a lot of new info coming our way and adding that to the Gwen-page should be kept easy imho. --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 18:53, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::Protect from anon users only? --Macros 19:17, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :::Looking at the page history, I only see minor vandalism, and all quickly fixed. If it picks up, we could apply short-term protection (expires after a few days to a week), but I don't see a need for anything at the moment. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:19, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I don't call replacing the entire page with a pornographic novel minor vandalism... and I've personally reverted that on 2 separate occasions. --Macros 19:21, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :::::The last I see that was on June 15th, nearly a month ago - and reverted within minutes both times - nothing recent beyond minor vandalism. Long-term page protection is something that should only be done for the most heavy of targets (main page is a prime example). --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:29, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::And really, the protection would only be useful for the next month; not everyone remembers, but going through new parts of the game for the first time and epileptically alt-tabbing to a wiki page to add brand-new information is a heck of a lot of fun. "Oh man! I just found this thing! I have to tell people!" The Gwen page will surely be a hot-demand page to update once we can play through der far north and uncover more. --Nunix 21:37, 21 July 2007 (CDT) LOL the story is random New Information about Old Stuff I was just casually gaming in pre when I noticed one of Gwen's quotes that was not in the list. I'm sure she's been saying it for a very long time but no one bothered to add it and I bet there are alot similar ones that no one has bothered to look into. Rcollins779x 22:34, 17 July 2007 (CDT) My theory I think it goes like this(or hope like it would go like this :P): At the moment of The Searing, Gwen was outside Ascalon. Then Searing happened, and charr came in and so on. Gwen and http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Althea got kidnapped by charr. Lady Althea sacrifised herself to save and so Gwen escaped. Later on, she honors Althea by taking Mesmer class as her own profession. Whaddya think? (maybe there is something with Corsairs, can't think anything) Kemal 00:53, 19 July :nice theory :D but why didn't she go her way with althea's planned husband, rurik? ...hmm right the corsair flower...no idea atm@.@ -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 20:07, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::Uh... anyone ever done a gift for althea? in it, if you give the item to althea yourself, she says she has no intrest in ever pairing up with rurik. Ravien Coromana 04:42, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::Just watched one of the videos. It says "We fled, before the assult, into the unexplored northern reaches of Tyria." Proving, she wasnt even around when the searing and things hit. Ravien Coromana 08:28, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::::She says "before the assault", and when the Searing happens you see Gwen just before the crystals start hammering Ascalon, meaning she left before the Charr attacked but after the Searing (event) --Gimmethegepgun 08:30, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Details about the Trailer I edited the comment about the trailer released on the 19th. It was the official GW:EN trailer, so I made that change. There is also very little doubt that it was Gwen narrating the trailer...she says Ascalon was the center of her world as the camera was looking right at young gwen. Could it be more obvious? I also edited out the "ebon" part of the vanguard comment. It's a fair assumption that they are vanguard...but we do not know they are ebon vanguard yet. I have seen people saying that the ebon vanguard are actually Charr rebels and possibly the origin of the Charr hero. At this point we really have no idea what the Ebon Vanguard are. I left in the comment about her possibly being a captain only because it's fair speculation. Personally I believe her joining the ranks of the vanguard looks more like a playful girl wanting to join up...not an actual member of the vanguard.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 03:34, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :I remember reading in one of the interviews that the Charr would not be one of the factions with a reputation title and PvE skills, but I'm not sure about the source. -- Gordon Ecker 04:05, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::The Ebon Vanguard are (to me) remnants of Ascalon's Vanguard found on the Charr side. They look EXACTLY like the regular vanguard (Ascalon reqruits with the red spiked shoulder pads) except their colors are brown and black. --Karlos 04:12, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::I found it, part 5 of the Games Radar interviow, "They aren't going to be their own allegiance. And they're not going to have their own title track.", so the Ascalons are by for the most likely candidates. It's possible that the Ebon Vanguard faction also includes Charr rebels such as Pyre Fierceshot. -- Gordon Ecker 04:27, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Either that or they're related to the White Mantel in some way... Planeforger 06:16, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::::This is the kind of uncertainty I'm talking about. Can anyone provide something to say that the Vanguard pictured in the trailer are indeed Ebon Vanguard? Or are we just guessing on that one? Gordon...that's the kind of proof I'd like to see...so that rules them out as Charr...but it doesn't directly identify the Vanguard with the new armor as the Ebon Vanguard. Until someone can provide better evidence that they are Ebon Vanguard...IMO it should be left simply as Vanguard. I'll meet you half way with my edit though.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 08:18, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::We're guessing. There's pretty strong evidence, the Charr homeland is the only one of the four known regions which isn't explicitly associated with to one of the four named factions, the Ebon Vanguard is the only one of the four named factions which isn't explicitly associated with one of the four known regions and the Ascalons are the only non-Charr group known to have a presence in the Charr homeland, but there's still no conclusive proof that the Ebon Vanguard are the Ascalons. I doubt the Ebon Vanguard is related to the White Mantle, I guess they could be related to the Shining Blade, the Lionguard or the Orrian refugees, but all the hints are pointing to Ascalon. -- Gordon Ecker 13:25, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Those sound files posted clear it up nicely. She at the very least is associated with the Ebon Vanguard (possibly aspiring to be one), at most one of them and a leader amongst them. I say she might be aspiring to be one because she still seems to be too young to me to be a part of a miltary unit, let alone leader of one. The sound files suggest she in charge until the captain gets back...I'm wondering if it isn't just her playing the role while they are out. I guess we'll see.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 16:29, 24 July 2007 (CDT) gwen wallpaper? http://www.guildwars.com/images/wallpaper/eyeofthenorth/gwen-wallpaperb_800.jpg notice how it's titled gwen...wtf?is it her or is it just abbreviation for eye of the north?i really hope this ain't her...bewbs too big... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' DivineBaboon ( ) }. :abbreviation, thats a norm. -- Xeon 03:25, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::Gwen has dark hair anyway --Gimmethegepgun 03:31, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::It's Jora. -- Gordon Ecker 03:45, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Gwen in GW:EN Now we know Gwen appears in GW:EN (see trailer: http://www.guildwars.com/products/eyeofthenorth/gallery/video/) is it about time we changed the leading paragraph, and maybe added the GW:EN tag to this page? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' FoxyUK ( ) }. Meeting Gwen in Post-Searing is that link safe to oen as it isnt the usual file type —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.191.13.49 ( ) }. :It is a RAR file...and alternate compression format to ZIP files. It contains 10 MP3 files containing the quotes listed above the file on the wiki. I scanned it with Norton AV and it was clean.(no I was not the one to originally post it)--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 18:04, 24 July 2007 (CDT) thx wasnt sure —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.191.13.49 ( ) }. Age? So, how old do you think she is, in Pre and GW:EN? Obviously, GW:EN will be 6 years more. Here's for hoping she was at least 12 during Pre! Y'know, cause it would be ridiculous for someone under 18 to command a force of warriors. >.> --Heelz 06:44, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :Are you sure? ;-) --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 07:58, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :She's probably 11 in pre-searing. 11 + 2 years of the searing = 13. 13 + 6 years between prophecies and GW:EN = 19. NAd the storyline in GW:EN could advance in time, making her 20 or older. Nhnowell 15:32, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::Your years are wrong. It's 2 years Searing, 3 years between END of Prophecies and END of Nightfall, and GW:EN is one year later (AFTER the end of Nightfall). So it's only +6 years from her base age (whatever that is). --Kale Ironfist 08:32, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :Gwen is definitely more than 7 because her dad died when she was that age. I would guess either at 9 or 10 with the timing of GW:EN meaning that she is 17 or 18. 14:05, 29 July 2007 (BST) Here's the thing, Factions and Nightfall were created with the sole porpuse of waiting for Gwen to grow-up and make another campaign as good as Prophecies. Ereanor 13:10, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :Aye, I need to agree with Ereanor on that one. Factions and Nightfall were both games you could breeze through (Factions only needed 12 missions to get whole storyline, because of kurz/lux split, and nightfall only had 18 missions for the whole storyline, because of heroes. Prophecies had 25 missions, all needed to play to understand the storyline). Basically, most of the real hard work went into developing GW:EN and Prophecies, and Factions and Nightfall were just time-killers, so we can expect another long campaign. Factions and Nightfall are attached to the (likely) last GW1 installment with nothing more than a paperclip and Asuran tunnels. Nhnowell 12:32, 5 August 2007 (CDT) The dialogue in GWEN (the part with You and Gwen talking about refuge) Where did that come from?? brains12 (talk) 11:44, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :Anon user 86.204.103.161 added it (see history) along with a link to a *.rar file that contained one-line audio files of their dialog. I've listened to them and they sound pretty clean but I have no idea if they are real or just spoofed. --Vortexsam 23:05, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::I've heard this dialogue somewhere in a videoclip, but can't remember where to find it. --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 02:46, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Only Prophecies characters? Does anyone else think that only prophecies characters will get a benefit from gwen in EotN? She wouldn't recognize factions or NF characters as they join into prophecies at lion's arch. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.154.202.26 ( ) }. Gwen Quest items I wonder if we'll be able to give her those quest items that haven't done anything. You know, like the tapestry thing and the her broken flute. Although if they do I hope you don't have to give her the cape since that stopped spawning. And if Gwen really is a mesmer hero, it would be weird using her in the underworld and having her meet her mom. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.49.13.36 ( ) }. :Maybe there's going to be a quest involving Sarah. -- Gordon Ecker 01:21, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, it's gonna be called "Sarah needs a Rez": * Required hero: Gwen. * Walktrough: Equip a resurrection skill in your skill bar and travel to the UW. Meet the spirit of Sarah and give her the Tapestry Shred, the broken flute, etc. to convince her to resurrect and get back to her long lost daughter. When she's ready, use your Rez. See Gwen for your reward. * Reward: 200 gold, Gwen's Bra (Quest Item you can put in your Hall of Monuments, hopefuly there'll be a quest for it in GW2). PvEreanor 22:48, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :Dude what the hell? Gwen's bra? She's frigging jail-bait --Blue.rellik 08:12, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::JB? Fukken Saved! --Rotfl Mao 06:02, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Split I purpose that this article be split into two separate articles. One for Gwen (Pre-Searing) and one for Gwen (Post_Searing). Otherwise the article is just going to get way too crowded. --Curse You 09:15, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :I agree. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 09:37, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, it's a good idea. PvEreanor 09:38, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::seconded --Rotfl Mao 06:02, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::::thirded? -- Delgadude 07:25, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::::fourthed?? 84.192.118.21 14:16, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Disagree --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 16:13, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Now that it's done, can someone scrap this page into a disambig? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 02:12, 12 August 2007 (CDT) tattered girl's cape we all know that the preserved iris flower, broken flute, etc. are going to be important, but do you think the tattered girls cape is important? i mean they stopped the chest that dropped it, for us that havent played since proph-only do we not get something special? Tennessee 11:27, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :If they are, we are going to see lots of "WTS 100k+Xecto". PvEreanor 11:28, 9 August 2007 (CDT) split(2) Can't we split it into gwen-pre, gwen-post and gwen hero? that would be a lot better when eotn is out. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 13:45, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :Disagree. If you wanna split, then only for regular Gwen NPC and Gwen the hero. --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 16:14, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::We haven't split General Morgahn and he's a regular NPC for the first half af Nightfall, I don't see why we should split hero adult Gwen from pre-hero adult Gwen. -- Gordon Ecker 16:33, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :::Look at Morgahn's page compared to Gwen's. Morgahn's page has nothing more than what the other heroes' pages have. Gwen is a different story. EDIT: Ah, I misread your statement, Gordon. I thought you said we shouldn't split Prophecies NPC Gwen from Eye of the North hero Gwen. I agree that it makes no sense to make separate articles for her within the same game. Capcom 02:22, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::Well, perhaps I should have used a different phrasing, but what I meant was: don't split at all. --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 05:36, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Erhg, what Jill Bioskop said I meant... 86.83.15.245 07:46, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I concur with Shadyguy. I think it would be a good idea to split Gwen into different articles. I.E. Gwen (Pre-searing), Gwen (Post-searing), Gwen (GW:EN, Hero, or GW:EN NPC), and possibly, Gwen (Proph Beta/Speculation?) ::::::It should be timeline based...Pre-Searing/Post-Searing....nothing more....the Post-Searing part can be primarily a Hero Page since that's what she is Post-Searing. Having a separate page for Post-Searing and Hero is a bit redundant....one of the two pages will be almost nothing...or they'll copy a lot of information between them. The role she played in the beta event can remain on her Pre-Searing page since that's the form she took (Pre-Searing Gwen/Young Gwen) during the event. Any more than that and it'll get too confusing on where everything goes.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 04:19, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::I concur (not agree!) with Thor79. Pre-searing and post-searing. Mightywayne 22:01, 24 August 2007 (CDT) New Screenie Added, Gwen+Mother I made a screenie of a cutscene i discovered, as far as i know im the first to do it, so hopefully you guys will like it ^^ —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ranger brice (talk • ) 21:04, August 24, 2007 (CDT). :Weird, according to the page history, the text had been manually typed in by user:Broken Tree about 14 hours earlier - but it edited out of the article by anon User:81.207.113.253. No idea why it was removed. Personally, I prefer the manual typed text over the screen-shot because it better matches the dialog formats in other NPC articles. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Your screen was terrible. I made a new one. Kstarfire 00:17, 25 August 2007 (CDT) So finally, you only need gwen as a hero in your party while doing uw. none of the quest items needed... but, does anyone but me think that there might be another dialogue if you enter uw with gwen and have beaten gw:en so far with your char? — Zerpha The Improver 13:13, 25 August 2007 (CDT) But.. awww. I was the first person to find it >.< right when weekend started i rushed over. Meh. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.126.199.69 (talk • ) 17:15, August 25, 2007 (CDT). :The credits in the image required that it be deleted. See GW:IMAGE for site policy on image use and upload, especially regulation #4. :Besides which, as I posted above ... I think we should remove the image entirely and just use the typed text - which existed in the article several hours before your upload, but which was removed for an unknown reason. The typed text better matches the format used elsewhere on the wiki whenever NPC dialog is encountered. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:44, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Hmmm Another split article for the BMP? Cress Arvein 02:36, 30 November 2007 (UTC)